Never Be Enough
by xX-TheBestDamnThing-Xx
Summary: I was always jealous of her.Maybe because she has Nick's heart,she has Demi,the rest of the Jonas',and fans that would support her no matter what.Maybe because she is not afraid to be herself.But I know I can never be enough.MILEY-SUPPORT! xxNILEY


**A/N: Hey everyone! I watched E!News today and saw that Miley's parents are getting divorce. :( That's so sad. It made me realize **_**more **_**how strong a girl Miley really is. Haters, that aussie boyfriend (hopefully, maybe ex) of his, and now the divorce. So I decided to offer support the best way I can. By writing a ****MILEY SUPPORT ****fanfic! Yay! Now, to more important notice. I am so mad, frustrated, and just plain confuse on why people would report me to get my other NILEY story deleted. Yes, it was deleted. I don't know what the fuck is their problem on reporting my story. Seriously guys, I forgot to write a disclaimer alert. You guys have no life. Seriously. Ughh… Hope you enjoy this. REVIEWS? :)**

_**P.S. I have a new BETA named Dayan. She helped me write this. She doesn't have a fanfiction account but she does have twitter, so please **__**FOLLOW**__** her there. You can ask her for spoilers and updates. xD /XOXOdeyaaan**_

**REVIEW. :D**

**DISCLAIMER ALERT: For those of you people out there who doesn't have a life and plan on reporting this, I DO NOT OWN THIS. There. Happy? **

**

* * *

**I guess I was just always jealous about her.

I know, I know. Most people would argue that it _should _be the other way around. That _she _was the one that should be jealous about me. I was _perfect, _after all. But that's just it. I am perfect; and she's not. She is FAR from perfect. And I admit that I'm jealous. How can she be so… reckless, so free?... and yet many still love and support her. She's not afraid to be who she really is; that's why I'm jealous.

**Miley Ray Cyrus**

She is _everything _that I want to be. She has _everything _and _everyone _that I want.

She has **Nicholas Jerry Jonas' **heart. 

I know I may still be young, but I am not naïve and stupid anymore to believe that Nick actually _loved _me. I was just another passerby, another girl he attempted to use to replace Miley in his heart. But we, all of us, know that that could never happen. Miley Cyrus would always be the only girl that he would ever, truly love. He may have _liked _me, but that is the extent of it. He could never replace Miley in his heart, and I could _never _replace Miley, even if I change everything about myself.

Everyone went on an outrage when he sang 'Stay' on his concert; full of passion, emotion, _love. _What made everyone talk was that I was sitting in the front row of that concert, crying, tears falling freely from my eyes. Most thought that it was tears of joy, that Nick was singing that song for me. That the love and emotion he felt while singing that song was for _me. _But I knew better. That song wasn't for me, _Nick never wrote me a song. _That song and emotions were for Miley. And Miley only. I was crying because that's the time I realized how stupid I am. How pathetic I am. That's the night I realized that Miley Ray Cyrus and Nicholas Jerry Jonas are _inevitable._ Every love song he wrote, his inspiration was Miley. Nobody spoke about it, but everybody just knew, that Nick and Miley would always end up back together. No matter what. They may date other people, or even pursue a relationship with them, but nothing changes the fact that they will ALWAYS, always end up back in each other's arms. Despite all those trials, those fights, those hard times, their love was strong enough to prevail and survive. Their love for each other was strong enough to make every doubt disappear, to make every tear worth it, and to make everyone believe that they are just _meant to be._

Their NILEY, and nothing or no one can change that.

She has **Kevin, Joe and the rest of the Jonas'.**

Yes, they may have _liked _me, but again, they will never _love _me the way they love Miley.

Everyone just loves her, while they just like me.

The first time Nick brought me to meet his parents, they were _nice _enough to me. Only nice. We ate barbeque in their backyard together, making small talk and proper conversations. Kevin just waved at me, greeting me with a simple "hello", Joe just bounded down the stairs, eager to see who the visitor was. But I saw disappointment in his eyes when he saw me. A small voice said that Joe was expecting to see Miley, but of course I shrugged it off that time. He gave me a one arm hug, and immediately went upstairs. Frankie merely nodded at me, too shy to even come near me. While eating, the doorball rang, and Frankie immediately ran towards the door. Nick awkwardly explained that Frankie would go to the ice cream parlor with Noah, riding bikes.

"MILEY'S HERE!" Frankie shouted, and I immediately notice that everybody perked up, and somehow, a sparkle in their eyes appeared.

Everybody rushed towards the house, and I followed along suitably. _She _was there. Hair tied in a messy pony tail, wearing white shorts and a pink tank top. Even though only wearing those, she undeniably looked gorgeous. I know myself I could never pull off a look like that, or even had the guts to even wear an outfit like that, much less outside.

Kevin hugged her. Yes, Kevin _hugged _her. He even smiled at her, and told her that he missed her.

I felt a tugging in my heart.

Frankie tugged on her tank top, "Will you be coming with us, Miley?" he asked. He was clearly hopeful.

Miley bent down so that she was an eye to eye level with Frankie, and he disheveled Frankie's hair. Smiling widely, she said "If you want to, big guy." Frankie hugged her tighter, and went out to meet with Noah and get his bike.

Another tugged at my heart.

Denise and Paul's reaction shocked me.

"MILEY!" Denise called out, immediately kissing her cheeks. Miley shot them a grin "DENISE!" she called out. I guess I shouldn't have been to surprise that they were on first name basis. I call Denise and Paul "Ma'am" and "Sir".

"Miley" Paul spoke out, less enthusiastic than Denise, but nevertheless happy.

"Paul" Miley said and went up to hug him. Paul patted her in the back.

"Miley, would you like to have dinner with us later?" Denise asked hopefully.

"Would it be Italian?" Miley asked.

"For you only, my dear." Denise answered sweetly.

"Then I'm in." Miley answered, giving Denise a smile.

I felt tears prickling my eyes. _'Nobody even asked me to dinner'_

I felt Nick tensed up beside me when Miley stared at our direction.

They stared at each other in the eyes for a few seconds, and I felt like a complete outsider. _'Which, technically, I am' _I admitted to myself

Miley then laughed. Her loud, obnoxious laugh. And Nick laughed after suitably. I seldom see Nick laugh, and even if he did, it wasn't as freely and true like the way he was laughing now. The two of them were laughing, clutching their stomachs and nobody knew why. But I saw Denise looking at them with a knowing look, and I caught Joe giving me a sympathetic look. I shrugged all of it, thinking that I was just seeing things.

Miley took a step closer to Nick, and Nick hugged her tightly. Tighter than the rest of them did. And I saw both of their eyes sparkle, like they were the last two persons on the world.

After a few seconds of hugging, I gulped awkwardly. They both broke the embrace, although hesitantly.

Then Miley stared at the last person who didn't greet her inside the room: _Me._

To my complete and utter shock, Miley greeted me enthusiastically.

"SELENA!" she said and immediately went beside me. She hugged me, tight. "It's so good to see you." She said, complete sincerity in her voice.

I hugged her back. "It's good to see you, too."

After that moment, I knew why the Jonas' love her so much. She'd forgive you even after how much shit you'd done to her.

How can you sincerely tell the girl that stole your first love you're glad to see them?

Yup, only THE Miley Cyrus could.

She could be the only person in the world that could do that.

She has my bestfriend, **Demetria Devon Lovato.**

I know it is completely my fault why I lose a 10 year _best _friendship.

It hurt Demi everytime I won't show up for our monthly movie marathon just to have dates with Nick, or to go bowling with Taylor. Demi would have understand if my reason for not appearing was work related, but it wasn't. It hurt her more when I couldn't give her a proper explanation and she has to find out what I am up to because of the paparazzi and the tabloids. But the catalyst of the fall out of our friendship was when she started hanging out with Miley.

Honestly, I'm not blaming Miley for the fall out between Demi and me.

It is entirely my fault. But I do feel a hint of annoyance, or even anger, towards Miley. Why does she have to steal everything that I have? Why does she have to start hanging out with Demi in the first place?

Because I see Miley stealing my _ex _best friend, I decided it gave me the right to get her best friend to. Not.

I started befriending Taylor, and it didn't came a complete shock to me when we ended up being best friends. We have the so much in common, and we just really clicked. But of course Taylor couldn't compare to Demi, and as always, _I _didn't compare to Miley.

I catch Taylor looking t me sometimes with doubt on her face, but of course I don't mention this. But I am fairly certain that sometimes, Taylor wished that I am Miley.

There was this one time that we went karaoke, Taylor and me, with some other friends of ours. Taylor was belting her heart out with "Can't tell me nothin'" by: Tim McGraw. It was a Saturday night, and one of my rare days off from the studio. I was hoping to finish my first album by the end of the month. After Taylor sang a few more songs, our other friends urged me to sing. They told me they never heard me sing before. I jokingly told them that they have to wait and purchase the album first, but Taylor's pitiful look didn't escape me. We both know the truth: I don't have the voice to sing live. Well, without autotune anyways. We both know I didn't have the confidence to sing in front of millions of people with my raw voice, I need the help of auto tune and technology.

"Sel's right, guys. We have to wait for the album." Taylor said, saving me from further embarrassment.

But Taylor's sympathetic looks didn't escape me for the rest of the night.

'_I also don't have a powerful voice like Miley has.'_

She has **FANS. **True and loyal fans. Fans that love her for _who she is_; not who she portrays to be. 

Most people would describe me as the PERFECT Disney princess.

I dress conservatively, but still stylish; I'm a good role model to kids and teens, I'm even an ambassador; I have no scandals, the rumors about me are minimal, and not that scandalous.

Miley in the other hand is the complete opposite. She wears short shorts, see through tops, fishnets, sexy dresses; yes, she is hugely criticize in this, but she starts a new trend everytime the public sees something she wears that is unusual. She actually _sets _the trend, not just follow them. Many people would call her many names, whore, slut, bitch. But even that couldn't stop the outpouring of support for her; she is still the most famous female teenager in the world, and one of the richest too. The rumors about her were always wild, those sexy pictures, that famous hate song, that lap dance, the pole dancing. It got her a million of haters, but let's not forgot the fact she probably has a billion more fans out there. Fans that adore, support her and love her. Fans that no matter what she does next, or whatever may happen, will always stick by her side.

I'm not complaining about my fans. They are amazing and cool. But sometimes when I'm alone, I can't help but wonder if my fans would still support me if I'm not the perfect Selena anymore. If I dated a guy 5 years older than me, if they found out my voice was auto tune, if I took sexy pictures and it got leaked.

Miley is starting to shed her Disney image, with the new edgy album and wearing provocative clothing. I wonder if there are people who would support me as much when I outgrow my Disney image. Would they still support me? That I would not know.

Personally, I know I should hate Miley.

I know I should even hold a grudge against her.

But I know I can never do that.

I can never, ever do that.

Because no matter how jealous I am towards her, nothing can erase the fact that Miley is an amazing person.

'_Smiley Miley' _She found the heart to forgive me after everything that I have done. She found the strength in herself to stay true to who she is, not getting lost in this crazy little world called Hollywood.

"Lena? It's time to go." Taylor's soft voice woke me up from my reverie.

I nodded my head. I looked at myself in the mirror for the last time and took a deep breath. _'She deserves this. Miley deserves her happy ending after everything she's been through'_

I smiled.

Where are we going, you may ask.

Well, we're going to the wedding of Miley Ray Cyrus.

The nuptial of Miley Ray Cyrus and Nicholas Jerry Jonas.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? **

**REVIEW ! :D**

_**Follow my BETA at twitter! /XOXOdeyaaan**_


End file.
